


Caught

by amerrierworld



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: Lou catches you sneaking around and decides to punish you.
Relationships: Lou Miller (Ocean's)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Caught

“You shouldn’t be back here, sweetheart,” Lou’s eyes were fiery as you realized you’d been caught. 

You were at her club, sneaking onto the stage and behind the curtain in a fit of courageous stupidity. No one was allowed back here when there wasn’t a performance, but you couldn’t help yourself this time. You hadn’t expected Lou to find you, since you hadn’t seen her all night. 

Hesitating, you looked between the exit and Lou, wondering if you should make a run for it. Instead, you puffed your chest out and crossed your arms.

“Who says so?” you said, your nose high in the air. The blonde rolled her eyes and took a step forward. You took one back. You could feel the curtain behind you. The music was muffled, but still not quiet.

“ _I_ say so. You know, the owner?”

“Oh, you’re the owner huh? Hadn’t noticed,” you quipped, trying to get on her nerves so you could make a break for it. Her nostrils flared. You took a step to the side, not wanting to fall back in the curtain and onto the stage.

“Not so fast, smartypants,” she growled. A hand shot out to grasp your wrist and she pulled you close. “Why are you back here?”

Your eyes stayed on the ground. 

“Y/N,” she ordered sharply. You shrugged.

“Wanted to see what was back here,” you mumbled.

“Even though it’s not allowed?”

“C’mon, Lou, we’re friends. Plus aren’t you always the one that says rules are meant to be broken?” you smirked.

“Oh yeah?” she hissed. “I might be the one that says that, but I myself _never_ get caught. Unlike you.”

“We don’t all have decades of experience in the crime business,” you huffed.

“Calling me old?”

“No, ma’am.”

She gave you a teasing smile, “ _ma’am,_ huh? I like that.”

You blushed furiously.

“Tell you what. I’ll let this one pass. You’ll be free to go.”

You lit up. “Oh, thanks, Lou, I-,”

“After your punishment.”

“W-what?”

“You heard me. Come on.”

“Lou I’m not a _child-,”_

A sharp tug on your wrist and you were suddenly pressed up against her. Soft lips traced your neck up to your ear and you forget how to breathe.

“Then stop acting like one,” she whispered, chuckling as you visibly shivered.

“You like this?” her hands trailed up your arms and you squeaked as teeth nibbled your earlobe. 

“F- _fuck.”_

“Want me to stop?” she asked.

“No.”

“No, what?”

Your ears became hot, “No, ma’am.”

“Good girl. Come on,” she led you further back to the wings of the stage. There were dim lights that flickered on as you walked by. The bass of the music drummed in your ears. 

It was a little quieter here. The concrete wall was cold against your back as Lou led you to press up against it.

“Now, this usually isn’t the most ideal place for punishment but it’ll have to do,” Lou said. Noises came from further backstage, the sound of assistants and stagehands working. Lou chuckled as you blushed, fear of being found suddenly hitting you.

“Don’t worry love, nobody will come over here. And if they do, we’ll give them a show, won’t we?”

You tried to stammer out a response, but Lou suddenly kissed your and your eyes fluttered shut. Your shy and timid fear of being seen dissolved as she kissed you, tongue lapping at your lips and you moaned.

“ _Hush.”_

Your hands gripped her waist and you looped your fingers through the waistband of her leather pants. A knee pressed firmly between your thighs.

You pressed your head against her shoulder as she kissed down your neck and you groaned again, muffled as you bit into the collar of her button down.

A sharp tug came as a reprimand, her hand gripping the hair at the base of your skull. 

“Didn’t I say to be _quiet?”_ she hissed. You bit your lip, nodding weakly. 

“God, you really are terrible at following orders, aren’t you? Sneaking around, breaking the rules, not _listening_ to me,” a sharp smack against the side of your thigh followed. It was muffled by the fabric of your pants but you still felt it. 

“L-like you’re any better than me,” you managed to say through the haze of arousal. Her eyebrows rose and for a moment you thought you’d completely overstepped. She pulled away and you worried that she was going to leave you here. 

Then you watched as she pulled off her satin tie and wrapped it around your head, fitting the knot in your mouth and pulling it tightly so you were suddenly gagged. Your eyes widened,

“Alright?” she asked softly. You nodded and the lust in her eyes came back instantly.

“ _Good girl,”_ she cooed, back of her hand rubbing your cheek lovingly. “Now, let’s see then. This might keep you quiet finally.”

Her fingers dipped past your pants and underwear, trailing across your pelvis with light touches. Your hips trembled and pushed against them, wanting more. 

“Oh, poor baby. When was the last time anyone _fucked_ you properly?” she growled, reaching down and cupping you, two fingers trailing up and down your slit. You felt sweat forming on the back of your neck and you bucked your hips again.

“ _Hmph,”_ you whined out against the tie, hands fumbling with Lou’s shirt, popping it open to reveal a sleek black bra. Your hands touched her everywhere and from the way she sighed you could tell she was enjoying it.

Your fingers mimicked hers and you began pushing past her pants.

“Nuh-uh, bad girl. No touching for you yet,” she ordered, pinning your wandering hand against the wall as the other pushed a finger inside you. Her finger curled and prodded, exploring your sensitive spots until you could barely stand. 

She pulled out briefly to pinch the hood around your clit, forcing you to let out a sharp gasp at the feeling. Her hand came back up to slap your thigh again, louder this time.

“Didn’t I say to be _quiet?”_

Two fingers entered you this time and your legs were shaking. A third began prodding against your opening, slick with your arousal and sweat.

“Hm, let’s see how many fingers you can take before you scream so loud that everyone will hear you,” she muttered, pressing her heated body against yours. Your one free hand gripped the back of her neck, wishing you could kiss her. Instead, you brushed noses, and she bit the loose end of the tie teasingly as she looked into your eyes.

“You like that, baby girl? You like being _fucked_ in public like this, where anyone could hear you if you’re not careful enough, huh?” Three fingers were working quickly inside you, curling and fucking you at a quick pace. Your one leg rose on its own and Lou reached to hook it around her waist. “That’ll teach you for misbehaving around me.”

“ _Fuck,_ Y/N, you’re so beautiful,” she groaned, her lips pressing against your cheek. “You wanna cum for me?”

You nodded, breathing loudly and letting out staggered groans, your jaw aching. 

“Yeah?” her thumb pressed against your clit, rubbing in circles. You bit into the gag as much as you could. “Sorry, I can’t hear you?”

“ _Hn-nn, guh, hn,”_ you whimpered against the gag. 

“Tsk, bad girl. When I ask you something, you better answer,” she said, pulling out. Your eyes flew open and you grabbed her to prevent her from stepping away. A smirk was on her face. 

You could barely think through the arousal, and you grabbed the tie and pulled it down, releasing your mouth. Before she could scold you for doing so, you pulled her down by the neck and kissed her over and over again.

Without saying a word, you grabbed her wet hand and brought it back down to your cunt, letting it rest there until she decided what to do. Your nose nuzzled her neck and you were breathing heavily, but forced yourself to stay quiet.

“Oh, what’s this? You’re suddenly listening to me then?” 

You didn’t answer, only pressed soft kisses against her neck. She moaned softly at the feeling and you felt encouraged to nibble a bit on the smooth skin. 

“Hmm, good girl,” she said, a hand scratching the back of your neck lovingly. Her hand returned to her previous goal, pressing inside you. Your back arched at the sudden intrusion again and she reached to pull at the tie around your neck. 

“Look at you, being so _good_ all of a sudden. You want this, huh? To be fucked like this, by me?”

You nodded, mouth hanging open as your hips rolled against her, swallowing your groans and cries so she wouldn’t stop again. With a few deep thrusts, you felt yourself going over the edge, your body going stiff, the music drowned out by the pounding in your ears.

As you relaxed, you felt Lou’s grip on the tie and inside you not relenting. You could barely handle the beckoning curve of her fingers still inside you.

“Did I tell you to cum? No, I didn’t, baby girl. And still you did, without my permission.”

You looked up at Lou with wet lashes, breaths coming out ragged. 

“I guess we’ll just have to keep going until you’ve learned your lesson,” she grinned. Her thumb began prodding against your clit and you moaned, letting your head fall back against the wall as the music kept blaring.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lovely request. I'm convinced Lou would fuck in her club, no fear with getting caught, no problem whatsoever. Just to assert dominance, y'know. She's the owner after all. Thanks for coming ;)


End file.
